


Take A Break

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Fuck tags xD, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Tagging is always shit, live with it, love it, they're just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "Take a break, Bonnibel. You more than deserve one."





	Take A Break

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hello!
> 
> Off the bat I'd like to say this was my first shot at a Bubbline story. I think it came out pretty swell, so I'm quite pleased. Also, the only reason for this note atop of my story is to pretty much promote the fact that I'm looking for a roleplay partner. 
> 
> I'd love to roleplay these two with someone, erotic or not, I don't really care, but I expect literacy because as you can tell from the story, I'm a avid writer. xD I'm open to play either one of them, and I look forward to possibly getting to RP with my fellow readers and Bubbline shippers!   
> ~IF INTERESTED  
> Comment below your Kik or Discord username and I will happily message you immediately. :) 
> 
> ~Thank you for your time!  
> -Chandler

Looking up from her phone, Marceline looked over at her girlfriend. A groan left her as she saw Bonnibel just as she had left her before. The scientist rested at her desk as she always seemed to be doing most nights. She had been so fixated on some new serum she had been working on that she barely seemed to sleep. It was becoming problematic. Albeit the two rarely ever slept together, Marcy still missed the feeling of someone laying next to her when the sun started to rise. Being nocturnal was a con in their relationship, being a vampire was also a con.. Dating a scientist princess who was also a perfectionist was also a con. There were plenty of things that didn't seem to work out when it came to the two, but somehow they managed their best. Floating up from her former position on Bonnie's bed, Marcy made her way over to the working girl. A sweet candy-like smell filled the air around her girlfriend and it brought a smile to Marcy's lips as she floated above the princess. Peering down from her spot overhead, Bonnie didn't even bother to look up as she continued writing out some sort of equation. Marcy knew the girl could never be bothered when it came to her work. She'd be so entranced that she wouldn't even know if someone were to be murdered outside the window in front of her. Marceline would be honest when she hadn't a clue what the hell the girl was doing, but she was rather bored and tired of her nights into morning spent alone. Gently, Marcy allowed her hands to rest on Bonnie's shoulders, a small smile curling at her lips as she felt the girl jump and tense. 

Managing to get the girl to rip her eyes from the page, crimson and scarlet gazes met and Marcy smiled to Bonnie, but she soon returned to her work. Rolling her eyes at this, Marcy gave her shoulders a small squeeze and relished in the soft gasp she earned before she was waved off with one hand, Bonnie returning back to the equation just as she had done before. Letting out an annoyed groan, Marcy floated up a tad bit more to avoid the hand that had been trying to wave her off. 

"You really need to take a break, Bonnie. You've been working on that same thing for three nights now." 

Bonnibel didn't even seem to acknowledge Marcy's words as she continued her work. It annoyed Marcy to no ed, but that was just how it had been for the past couple of nights. Silence throughout the bedroom, and a cold side throughout Marcy's slumber. 

"Can't. I'm sure I'm onto something." 

Rolling her eyes, Marcy's ears drew back with frustration before she shook her head.  _This isn't happening tonight.. Not again.._

"You've said that the last three nights, Bonnie. Can't you leave it for morning? I'm not around all the time you know." 

An exasperated sigh left Bonnibel at those words. It was true that she had been saying the same thing for the last three nights, that was no lie. her mind had been set on the fact that each time she re-worked her calculations something would come out differently. While that normally held true with her countless other projects, this one seemed to be failing to do so and held out on her greatly. Hot pink ink continued to run across the page and hearing the groan overhead made her roll her eyes as she kept her eyes locked on the equation before her. Something wasn't adding up..

"Bonnie." 

Still, hearing her her name didn't tear her from her work. Her eyes drifted from number to number, her pen clicking quietly in her ear as she concentrated on the task at hand.  _There has to be something I'm missing.. X subtracted by B.. Multiplied by the square root of 75.. Divided into 8,969.. Wait.. That's not right._ Catching her own mistake, Bonnie was quick to fix it and it earned another annoyed groan out of the vampire overhead. 

"Bonnie."

Again, hearing her name didn't take her from her work. Fixated on it, she  wrote down the answer before looking it over once more.  _No! That's incorrect! X multiplied by B shouldn't give me 699. That's impossible.. If I were to re-work this, I should be granted with the total of 1,245.. Not 699.. But if X equals 54.. And B comes out to be 729.. For the love of Glob.._

_"Bonnie!"_

Ripping her eyes from her work, Bonnibel looked up at Marceline rather annoyed. The dark circles under her eyes only adding to her look as Marcy seemed to float back in some sort of fear. 

"What?!"

The raise in Bonnie's voice was definitely a first. For the countless times she had annoyed her the other nights, she hadn't heard the girl so much as get annoyed with her. Frowning at the sudden shift in her mood, Marcy was quick to spit back her words. 

"Take. A. Break. You're overworking yourself, you're gonna--" 

"Not now, Marcy. I'm close to figuring out the equation, and if I don't--"

"Your work ins't going to run away from you, Bonnie! It'll be here come morning.  _I won't be!"_

Pain resided in her tone and it wasn't until the last sentence that the princess finally came to hear it. Sighing as she dropped her crimson gaze from her lover's, Bonnie looked back to the hot pink ink that clouded the page before her. Resting her pen down gently on the page, her hands came to rub at her eyes as a frustrated sigh left between her pink lips. Frowning at this, Marcy sighed as she floated back down to where she could rest her hands gently on Bonnie's shoulders, soothingly rubbing them. 

"I'm just asking you to take a break." 

Coming to rest her chin down gently atop of smooth hot pink locks, Bonnie dropped her head gently as she felt the familiar gray hands snake around her shoulders. Sighing at the all too missed contact, the warm breath seething softly against her ear caused her to whimper quietly as Bonnibel allowed herself to lean back into Marcy's touch. 

"You more than  _deserve_ one." 

The fight seemed to be up as a soft moan entered the room as Bonnie felt fangs sink gently into her neck. A familiar feeling of pain mixed with pleasure was presented to her as the sensitive pink skin over her pulse point was sucked into a faint gray color before it was soothed over by Marcy's forked tongue. The color returned just as it had left and while Bonnie had been so fixed on the feeling, she hadn't even realized that hands that had slipped around her waist, brought her into the air. Marcy smiled softly as Bonnie looked down at her desk with a small chuckle before returning her gaze to the vampire who held her so closely. 

"I suppose a break is in order." 

A victorious feeling flooded through Marceline as she brought Bonnibel into a passionate kiss. Winning over the Bubblegum Princess was far more work than one could ever imagine. Bonnie tended to keep her work closer to her than anything else. It was concerning when Marceline and Bonnie had chosen to put a title on their relationship. It caused problems here and there, but Marcy managed to see them through, and of course, Bonnie herself was quite the tough gum. 

Grinning at the laugh that left Marcy, Bonnie took the opportunity to gently press forward, her lips connected with the cold ones of her lover. A whine escaped her mouth into Marcy's and as she felt fangs pull gently at her lower lip, the tongue that entered her sweet tasting mouth was welcomed far more quickly than she had anticipated. Moaning as their tongues seemed to fight for dominance, it wasn't until Bonnie felt her back connect with the plush comforter of her bed did she finally find herself relaxing. Her body was able to stretch out after countless hours of sitting in the same position working. Whining at the feeling she was granted, hands snaking under her white t-shirt surprised her as she jumped against the cold breeze sweeping in from the window. Her shirt was discarded quite quickly, being tossed off to the side before lips connected with her neck once more, forcing Bonnie back onto the bed as her head pressed back into her pillows. This definitely wasn't their first time together, but Bonnie couldn't help the way her body shivered as she felt Marcy's lips on her skin. Arching her back off of the bed, her moan came quite loudly, surprising herself as she felt cold lips close around her nipple. Another hand found its way to her other, working it and rolling the already erect nub between her fingers while her mouth sucked the other one to an erect state. Marcy relished in the taste throughout her mouth, the familiar smell of bubblegum exhilarating her senses and filling her with adrenaline as she nipped at Bonnie's breast, her fangs digging into the skin gently. Whining at the feeling, Marcy chuckled against Bonnie's breast before letting it go with a small ' _pop'._ Looking at the now gray flesh, Marcy snickered softly before Bonnie looked down at her, crimson eyes clouded with lust. They rolled and Marcy raised a small brow with her signature smirk as she allowed a hand to trail down Bonnie's stomach. The gray flesh was already starting to fade over back to its original pink hue and Marcy just kept her eyes locked on Bonnie's as she slipped her hand beneath the pastel pink shorts her girlfriend wore. The familiar lace she was accustomed to coming in contact with wasn't presented to her though as her fingers instead came into contact with already wet pink folds. Bonnie's hips bucked gently at that and Marcy raised a brow with a chuckle as she looked up to her princess. 

"Forget something?" 

Giggling, Bonnie shrugged as she leaned back against her pillows, looking down into dark red eyes that glowed back at her. 

"Nah, I just didn't feel like g--Mother of Glob..." 

Her sentence was cut short breathily as her head dropped back against her pillows. Cold fingers gliding through her drenched folds wasn't entirely what she had expected. Marceline was more of a tease than anything, so when two fingers pressed against her sensitive bundle of nerves, heat coursed through her body as a shaky moan left her. 

"M..Marcy.." 

Purring at the sound of her name rolling off of Bonnie's tongue, Marcy rubbed the girl in tight circles, dragging her tongue up the side of the scientist's neck. A hand found her shoulder, pushing down at it and Marceline raised a brow at that. It was normal for Bonnie to take the lead in most of their endeavors, but it was pretty normal for her to force her to her place. Being given a light push was a first, but the reminder that her girlfriend hadn't slept properly for the past couple of nights sounded throughout her head. 

"P-Please.." 

The small whine sounded into the room and Marcy found red eyes looking right back at her. A smirk was resting on her cold gray lips as she pressed her fingers down against the girl's clit, the buck of her hips against her hand definitely pleasing her. Sharply gasping at the touch, Bonnibel pursed her lip with a small scowl that died rather quickly as Marceline spoke rather huskily. 

"Please, what?" 

Rolling her eyes at that, Bonnie propped herself onto her elbows as Marcy began to slowly slide down her body. She must've seen her roll her eyes because she stopped just at her stomach, looking up at her with a stern look. 

"You know what!" 

Shrugging, Marceline took her hand away from her lover's clit, sliding it up to her mouth as she kept her eyes locked with Bonnie's. Slipping her fingers into her mouth, she relished in the near sugary taste she was presented with before a needy hand pushed at her shoulder, forcing her back a bit more. 

"Do I?" 

Laughing at the push, Marcy lined herself up with her lover's pussy, smiling at the sweet smell she was presented with as she gently spread the girl's legs. Looking up into a darkened crimson gaze, Marceline tilted her head at the princess before squeezing gently at the girl's thigh. 

"I'm pretty p-- _ahhh_ \--sitive.." 

The word almost died on her tongue as as moan echoed off the walls in the room. Feeling Marceline's forked tongue slide through her folds had caught her off guard pretty quickly. Bonnibel's hands were quick to find their way into soft black locks as she craned her hips up to meet the vampire's tongue once more. Soft whimpers left the princess as cold lips came to close around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Gripping Marcy's hair she pulled the demon closer to her, begging her to continue as her hips bucked against her mouth. She was close. It hadn't even been far too long, but it felt like it had been ages since she had the vampire queen buried between her legs. The cold sensation of Marcy's tongue against her clit, her hand gripping her thigh to keep her legs apart.. Bonnie hadn't even realized she had already been shaking. The anticipation of her release was driving her insane and the feeling caught in her throat as Marceline pulled away. Crying at the loss of contact, Bonnie shot the vampire a near death glare as she pulled at her hair, trying to force her back down to her throbbing clit.

"Marceline,  _please!"_

Mocking Bonnibel, Marceline leaned back on her elbows with a small chuckle, pressing her tongue to Bonnie's entrance, but not daring to do much more. Her fingers slid down the girl's thigh, heading for her pussy, but she stopped short as she felt Bonnibel pull at her hair again.

"Do you not know how to wait?" 

Finding her strength to press the girl back to her former place, feeling two fingers slide into her wasn't what she had expected. Her body tensed for a moment before she felt her back arch off the bed. Whines and whimpers ended up turning into moans and pants as Marceline closed her lips back around Bonnibel's clit. Her tongue rolled the girl's clit in her mouth while her fingers pressed further into her girlfriend, curling as if telling someone to come forth. Moving her hips in time with the vampire's fingers, Bonnie dropped her head back with a near cry as her body shook. Fingers curled around black locks as her thighs began to close around her girlfriend's head. Marcy continued her actions with no hesitation as she heard her name roll off of Bonnibel's tongue, sounding like something equivalent to a gorgeous symphony of angels. 

"H..Holy.. Sh-Shoot.." 

Chuckling at that, Marcy slid her fingers out of Bonnie, smiling as she felt the girl's body shudder as she did so. Lapping up the intoxicating juices, Marcy raised a brow as she looked up, feeling something wet touch her fingers. Bonnie worked her tongue skillfully between Marceline's fingers, a tired glint in her eyes as she gasped and jumped gently as Marcy ran her tongue softly over her princess' clit. 

"Taking a break definitely didn't kill you." 

Marceline remarked as she brought herself up from between Bonnie's legs, licking her lips with a smirk as she looked to the tired crimsons. She let out a small laugh as Bonnibel shrugged, taking her fingers out of her mouth to lock their hands together, bringing the girl forward to meet her. 

"I suppose not, although I do feel quite lifeless." 

Purring at that, Marcy connected their lips with a hand gently running through Bonnie's hair. 

"Sorry for fucking the life out of you." 

A shocked gasp left Bonnibel as she let her hand collide with the vampire's shoulder in a playful manner. Red blush slowly tinting her cheeks. 

"Language! We're supposed to be PG-13!"

Rolling her eyes, Marceline shrugged as she slid the blanket over them both, snuggling Bonnibel into her side. Kissing the top of her smooth hair, she let out a sort. 

"Yeah, right! Because us fucking  ***Slap*** fine! Us,  _screwing_ ***Slap*** What the hell do you want me to say?!" 

A faint glow entered scarlet red eyes as frustration clouded her gaze. Bonnibel simply shrugged, her smile never fading as she snuggled into Marceline's side. 

"I don't know, I just enjoyed slapping you." 

Mumbling something incoherently, the small kiss on her cheek stopped her mumbled anger as Marceline felt numb for a moment. Smiling sleepily, a satisfied hum left her as Bonnie wrapped an arm over her stomach, pressing her head against Marcy's A faint light could be seen rising over the horizon and Bonnie sighed quietly as she cuddled the vampire beside her. 

_"Morning, Dingus."_

Smiling at the all too familiar phrase, Marceline rested her head against Bonnie's, curling into her hold with a quiet hum. It was one of those things she had missed..

_"Night, Princess."_

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 2:15 PM 
> 
> End Time:   
> 3:05 PM


End file.
